Season 3: Rebooted
Season 3 of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship, subtitled Rebooted, was preceded by Season 2: The Friendship Continues and succeeded by Season 4: The Princess of Friendship. Zane was the focus Ninja and mascot, Fluttershy was the focus pony, the Overlord served as the main antagonist, and the Nindroids were the villainous faction of the season. This season is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 3 with the same name and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic season three. Story After the Overlord was defeated by Lloyd, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Twilight Sparkle, Ninjago City was in complete ruins. However, a man named Cyrus Borg believed that if they worked together, they could achieve anything. In a matter of weeks, Ninjago had been rebuilt into a futuristic metropolis, and was now New Ninjago City. Without an enemy to fight, Ninja became teachers at Master Wu's Academy. One day, they received clearance for a field trip to Borg Industries. But upon arrival, they learn that the Overlord survived the final battle and is trapped in the Digiverse as a virus. Cyrus Borg realizes this and gives the Ninja the Techno Blades, which are the keys to destroy the Overlord. The Overlord uses P.I.X.A.L. (an android who works at Borg Industries) to create an army of Nindroids from Zane's blueprints and plans to capture Lloyd, as his Golden Power will help him escape the digital realm. The hard drive containing the Overlord is later stolen by Pythor, revealed to have survived being eaten by The Great Devourer. He captures Lloyd, and the Overlord drains him of most of his Golden Power. Though the Ninja defeat him in the Digiverse, the Overlord escapes the digital realm half-formed. Lloyd then splits his remaining Golden Power among the four Ninja therefore restoring their Elemental abilities, knowing that the power would be a big responsibility for him to bear alone. The Overlord, needing to complete his transformation, sends the Nindroids to space to retrieve the Golden Weapons from the constellation Arcturus, which they succeed in doing. The Overlord becomes the Golden Master, fulfilling an old Serpentine prophecy, and wreaks havoc on New Ninjago City. With no other option, Zane sacrifices himself to destroy the Golden Master. However, he survives, trapped in the systems and rebuilds himself using titanium. Episodes #The Surge #The Art of the Silent Fist #Spike at Your Service #Welcome to Wonderbolts Academy! #Blackout #Too Many Pinkie Pies #One Bad Apple #The Curse of the Golden Master #Sleepless in Ponyville #Just for Sidekicks #Games Ponies Play #The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1 #The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2 #Magical Mystery Cure #Codename: Sunset Shimmer #The Void #The Legendary Friend Cast Main Cast *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pythor - Michael Dobson *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Misako - Kathleen Barr Trivia *This is the first season to air entirely in Australia/New Zealand before the United States. **The second is Sons of the Overlord. *For some reason, the color of the names of the episode in the title card changes from yellow to white after the first two episodes, then changes to a light shade of yellow mixed with white before going back to yellow. Focus Character *Zane was the focus Ninja throughout the season. The relationship between Zane and P.I.X.A.L. was the primary focus of the season. *Zane had many focus episodes, which were episodes 37 and 52. *This is the second season to focus on Zane (not counting the Mini-Movies). *P.I.X.A.L. had a major role in this season behind Zane, especially in Episodes 37 and 52. *However, the other five main characters also have a large role in this season. *Kai had his own focus episode as well, which is Episode 50, about Kai driving his Prototype X-1 machine car and fighting with the Nindroids. *Lloyd also had a larger role. His relationship with Sensei Garmadon and the power of Lloyd were further described. *The story between Jay, Cole, and Nya mainly focus on the love triangle between them, which is mainly shown in Episode 40. *Wu had some capacity in the show (like Techno Wu in episodes 37-49), but the appearance of Wu was less than the six main characters. *Master Garmadon had returned in this season in some capacity, mostly with his son, Lloyd. *Misako also had returned in this season in some capacity in episodes 37, 51, and 52. Antagonists *The Overlord served as the main antagonist. Other important antagonists include P.I.X.A.L. (episodes 36-37), OverBorg (episodes 36-37; 50-52), General Cryptor, Min-Droid, Pythor, Techno Wu (episodes 40-49), and the Mane-iac. *The Nindroids were the villainous faction of the season. *King Sombra served as the secondary antagonist. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Rebooted_Alternate_Poster.png|Alternate Poster